


How Strange

by daneicole



Series: RWBY Fics [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daneicole/pseuds/daneicole
Summary: They were just talking, there's nothing strange about it.Or so Weiss thought.





	How Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This one's set during their days in Beacon, just for context's sake.

“Strange.”

Weiss looked up from her book and turned to Ruby, who spoke. They were at the courtyard close to the dorms, spending their afternoon break from the ever-growing load of school work. While Ruby and Weiss sat on the trimmed grass, Blake and Yang were strolling not far from the rest of the team.

“What's strange?” Weiss asked. “And what are you staring at?”

Ruby, her furrowed brow and pursed lips fully showing her curiosity, pointed at her sister and Blake walking around. They seemed to be engaged in a lively conversation, albeit it was mostly on Yang's part. Yang was gesturing wildly and was almost bouncing as she talked with a wide smile plastered on her face, while Blake had a barely noticeable grin as she nodded and responded to Yang.

Weiss closed her book. “Ruby, there's nothing strange about Blake and your sister,” she said. “They’re just talking like they always do.”

“They’re always talking. That's another strange thing,” Ruby said, her eyes still on Yang and Blake.

Weiss scoffed. “There’s nothing strange about talking.”

Ruby shifted in her place, clearly uncomfortable with how she had been sitting. “Yang talks a lot, but not that kind of a lot. Ever since she and Blake became partners, I've started noticing that.”

Weiss didn't argue any further, despite thinking that there was indeed nothing strange about her teammates talking like they do. She'd probably think the same of Winter if she ever sees her conversing with someone quite different from usual.

Ruby kept her gaze on Blake and Yang, observing keenly every gesture and every loud noise her sister would make as she talks to Blake. It nagged her that Weiss couldn't see how strange it really was, so she called on Weiss again.

“What is it, Ruby?” Weiss asked in exasperation.

“Do you see that?” Ruby asks, pointing at Yang and Blake again.

“Ruby, I told you, there's nothing strange between two people talking. Your sister and Blake aren't any different—”

Weiss took to looking at the two as she tried to point out that there was, indeed, nothing out of the ordinary. But the moment she set her eyes on Blake and Yang, it so happened that Yang had looked as if she just let out what was probably the best joke she'd ever made—

—and Blake, known for being taciturn and composed, unexpectedly let out a hearty laugh followed by quick wipe of the corners of her eyes. It was as if Blake hadn't laughed like that for a very long time.

Blake turned to Yang again, who was fighting to guffaw herself, and erupted once more into a laughing fit. She was reduced to being a shaking, giddy mess. Yang, on the other hand, gave in to the tickling in her funny bone and followed suit in laughing along.  
Weiss blinked at the two, as if she was beginning to see things clearer than ever. Ruby smiled smugly at Weiss, having been proven right with her observations.

“Yeah…” Weiss said. “It is strange.”


End file.
